Det vil regne
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: AU / Humanos / Dinamarca/Fem!Noruega / Songfic / Dos preguntas que quizá te llegas a realizar cuando estás enamorado y, lastimosamente, llegó a su fin: "¿Era en realidad el amor de mi vida? ¿O fue sólo una punzada, que me embriagó con dulzura antes de culminar?"


**Det vil regne**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Este manga/anime, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hidekaz Himaruya, su respectivo autor.

**Notas de la autora:**

Quedan avisados de un Genderbender súper pro que si no les gusta, me vale, no lean y punto, esto sólo se lo dejo a su criterio personal y si son gente hermosa y tolerante a parejas hétero con Nyotalia (?). Ah sí, y es Dinamarca/Fem!Noruega :3

**Dinamarca: ****Mathias Kohler**

Fem!Noruega: Anniken Borchgrevink

**Posdata:**

La primera persona que se me viene a la mente cuando me pregunto: "¿A quién debería dedicarle este fanfic?", suele ser sólo una y por cuestiones de que nuestra conexión para fangirlear el DenNor hétero es extremadamente asombrosa (?).

Mimi ~ Esta historia va para ti, con cariño de tu partner c': (?) Quizá no me salga tan bien porque, pues… Yo no sé manejar daneses, pero lo estoy intentando (?). ¡Sé que algún día lo leerás y ojalá lo disfrutes!

**Agradecimiento:**

¡A la Misha, beeeetches! :v (?) Ok no, pero sí, a ella mismo (?). Siempre le agradeceré el hecho de soportar todos y cada uno de mis escritos más fails que la palabra y todavía no haberme enviado a sembrar hongos en la Luna.

* * *

El tintineo del conjunto de llaves metálicas era lo único que resonaba en la habitación.

Una del garaje, donde se hallaba el auto que muy pocas veces utilizaban.

Otra de la puerta de entrada. Grande, fina madera y siempre permitía el paso del delicioso perfume duradero que Anniken usaba; por supuesto, cuando ella llegaba del trabajo.

Quién sabe cuántas más existían en esa pequeña argolla que las sujetaba. Después de todo, ella siempre fue una mujer muy cautelosa con todo lo que guardaba.

Pensando en ello y en cuantas cosas más, la mirada del danés se elevó hacia el techo. Sostenía una botella entre sus manos, cuyo escaso contenido de licor era casi imperceptible e inservible para satisfacer los deseos de consumo de su dueño.

— Hey…

Aquella suave pronunciación del llamado lo tomó por sorpresa. Se sabía más que acostumbrado a los susurros que su esposa (por así decirlo) emitía cada dos por tres. Nunca fue nada nuevo que él fuera el único con el oído suficientemente entrenado para comprender lo que "Anni nunca decía"; sin embargo, tal vez perdía el toque.

— ¿No piensas hacer nada?

Ja…

¿Qué es lo que /ella/ planeaba ahora?

¿Atormentarlo más de lo que se encontraba?

¿Empezar otra de las tantas discusiones sin sentido?

¿Aventarle el florero de la repisa contra la cabeza?

Con el silencio reinando tal cual ese momento, de seguro la noruega encontró un mensaje subliminal.

— Ya veo…

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin tomarse la molestia de mirar atrás. Ya no esperaría nada. O mejor dicho, ¿qué se supone que debió esperar desde un principio?

Vaya idiota en la que se había convertido.

Ese molesto tintineo escuchado anteriormente se redujo de golpe, en el momento exacto en que la mujer colocó las llaves sobre la mesa más cercana.

— Adiós, Mathias.

* * *

_**If you ever leave me baby,**__**  
**__**Leave some morphine at my door**__**  
**__**'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**_

_**To realize what we used to have,**__**  
**__**We don't have it anymore.**_

— ¡Y por ello mis padres decidieron nombrarme así!

Una estrepitosa carcajada retumbó en la biblioteca. Con esta era la quinta vez que la encargada del establecimiento, muy encarecidamente, les ordenaba cerrar la boca.

La hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio llevó una mano a su frente, dándose una suave palmada con ella.

Todavía no podía creer que fuera tan estúpida como para aceptar el ser la tutora del nuevo estudiante.

Su academia era tan grande. Oslo mismo era enorme. ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que ser específicamente la señorita Borchgrevink quien se hiciera cargo? Mala suerte, tal vez. Siempre estuvo llena de ella, a diferencia de su hermana menor.

— No me interesa. Concéntrate en el literal número cuatro.

El danés insistió tanto en continuar con la historia de su vida que fue imposible para su compañera de clases detenerlo.

Los sacaron de la biblioteca. Libros en mano y un soberano golpe en la cabeza ajena (que lo despeinó completamente, cabe recalcar), hicieron que terminaran en un parque, apartado de cualquier contacto humano a excepción de ellos dos.

Siendo esta la única manera de conseguir su objetivo y dando así el comienzo de su agridulce historia.

* * *

_**There's no religion that could save me**__**  
**__**No matter how long my knees are on the floor**__**  
**__**So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**__**  
**__**Will keep you by my side**__**  
**__**Will keep you from walkin' out the door.**_

Una agradable tarde de verano. El viento soplaba con fuerza y las nubes se movían de un extremo a otro con rapidez.

Esa simple salida de campo, con el vago pretexto de agradecimiento por todo lo que la joven hizo durante seis años de estudio por él (quizá más), en realidad contaba con otros planes para Kohler.

Prometió regresar pronto con las bebidas y no lo estaba haciendo.

Sus grandes ojos azules reflejaban la única cosa que lo traía tan idiotizado desde hace algún tiempo: Ella, con su vestido de color lila y extraños diseños blancos sobre la cinta que lo adornaba en la cintura. Sostenía con la diestra el gran sombrero sobre su cabeza, aunque su larga cabellera estuviera enredándose con la rápida brisa que arremetía contra esta.

Notó que frotaba uno de sus ojos con la mano libre. Preocupado como era él siempre que se trataba de la noruega, Mathias recordó su promesa, acercándose con prontitud a la señorita.

— ¡Anni! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Deberíamos ir directo a un hospital? ¡No tengo un auto todavía!

Mientras él parecía sudar frío, presa del miedo, la mirada asombrada de la nórdica no podía ser retirada.

Durante el transcurso de estos años siempre le había sorprendido la cantidad de cambios, sacrificios y nuevas decisiones que Mathias tomaba por ella y para ella.

Un año entero lo rechazó.

Al siguiente le permitió acercarse un poco más de lo normal, pero no lo suficiente.

Y actualmente, temía en su totalidad el simple hecho de que se alejara un par de pasos, desapareciendo tras una pequeña colina.

Solían llamarla "Princesa de las Nieves", "Muñeca de Hielo" y "Fantasma de Invierno" en la preparatoria.

Él le decía "Anni", "Nike" cuando quería molestarla; pero sobre todo, siempre le recordaba una eterna admiración a la capacidad que tenía para expresar una cantidad indescriptible de sentimientos con sus ojos o labios.

Llevó ambas manos sobre las mejillas del chico y apretó con sutileza, formando una graciosa mueca con los labios del danés.

— Estoy bien.

Murmuró, olvidando por completo del sombrero blanco que en ese momento salió volando junto con minúsculos pétalos azules, en dirección desconocida.

Mathias siempre se preguntaba cómo demonios podía ser tan perfecta.

Sujetó las muñecas de la muchacha con cuidado, aproximándola cuanto fue capaz de hacerlo, hacia sí mismo. Ojos sobre los ajenos, desconociendo ahora el paradero de los jugos adquiridos.

— Un día de estos solo cásate conmigo.

Anniken sonrió con esplendor.

* * *

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**__**  
**__**If I lose you, baby**__**  
**__**There'll be no clear skies**__**  
**__**If I lose you, baby**__**  
**__**Just like the clouds**__**  
**__**My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**_

_**Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**_

La pequeña radio sobre el mesón de la cocina estaba encendida. Para aquel momento, y mientras la noruega le preparaba un rápido platillo a su actual novio, Mathias tarareaba la dulce melodía de esa canción en inglés.

— ¿Estás escuchándola con atención, cariño?

Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, terminando de colocar los vasos sobre la mesa del comedor.

Ella, mucho más concentrada en su trabajo que otra cosa, cabeceó suavemente a manera de asentimiento.

— Det vil regne, Anni.

No lo entendió aquel momento. Sus ojos se elevaron hacia la ventana más cercana. Era cierto que el clima no mostraba signos de mejorar, sin embargo tampoco era para tanto.

Miró de reojo al danés. Aquella actitud seria de hace cinco segundos se había perdido y él, con el mejor tono de voz que usaba para cantar, llevaba entre sus manos la fuente con la ensalada fresca.

Notas musicales importantes se perdían. Recorrieron un largo trecho junto con el sonido del agua que salía del grifo.

* * *

_**I'll never be your mother's favorite**__**  
**__**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**__**  
**__**Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**__**  
**__**Sayin there goes my little girl**__**  
**__**Walkin' with that troublesome guy**_

La estación más esperada para los dos era el invierno.

El mes de diciembre significaba una de las cosas más importantes de ese año. Anunciarían su compromiso a los familiares más cercanos, comenzando por los padres de Anniken, quienes por supuesto vivían en la capital de Noruega.

Pese a todo lo planeado, palabras buscadas en un diccionario y discursos ideados, ellos preferían por mucho a esa pareja anterior para su "princesa". De esos tan típicos y perfectos hombres que se presentan en el camino de una refinada dama como la transformaba su buena posición social en Oslo.

Afamados hombres de negocios, buenos apellidos, cantidad de casas y dinero, bien parecidos.

No era de esperar que las crueles críticas y frases de desaliento recayeran sobre el pobre Mathias. Se había esforzado tanto para que no sirviera de nada.

Nunca fue bueno controlando su ira. De un portazo escapó de la presión ejercida por los familiares. Con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo se encaminó a través de la gran cantidad de nieve, dejando profundas huellas en esta.

Gracias a Dios no se mantuvo en la casa el tiempo suficiente para observar la sonrisa de satisfacción del padre de su novia. Era capaz de olvidar cualquier clase de modales y romperle la cara si lo veía.

Sin embargo, lo único que le preocupaba era lo que Anniken podría pensar de él. Recordando lo "bueno para nada" que era y la inmensidad de defectos que lo acosaban.

¿Qué haría?

¿Seguiría los malos consejos de sus padres?

Mathias sabía perfectamente que ese otro hombre mostraba un gran interés por ella, aún. Le enviaba regalos en cada festividad y parecía ser que hasta trataba de hablarle por teléfono.

"_¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?"_

Le habría susurrado a la nada, de no ser porque el ruido producido por un portazo mucho más fuerte hizo acto de presencia en el momento preciso.

Una sonrisa ladina, como si se burlara de ella, fue dibujada en sus labios; no importaba si la amargura que sentía comenzaba a carcomerlo desde el interior.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿La muñeca escapa de su vitrina hasta que caiga la noche?

Bien…

Lo único que se ganó aquel instante fue un reverendo tirón de oreja.

* * *

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**__**  
**__**Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds**__**  
**__**Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try**__**  
**__**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**__**  
**__**If that'll make you mine**_

— Te lo repito por décima vez, Mathias… No iré a ningún lado.

Su prometido se negaba a entender. ¡Era un cabeza de chorlito! Ladeó de la cabeza, mirando su rostro de forma fija y prolongada, como si esa fuera la única forma en que iba a comprender lo que trataba de decirle.

— Pues tus padres no opinan lo mismo, ¿verdad?

La agria risa que trató de contener tanto tiempo por fin había escapado. Sus piernas estiradas se tensaron un poco por el frío y frotó sus hombros con fuerza.

— Me esforcé, Anni. Traté, lo intenté y tú más que nadie sabe cuánto empeño coloqué en generar una buena impresión en ellos.

Lentamente se fue recostando en la suave nieve, hundiendo sus penas con él. Enterró los dedos alrededor y se mantuvo así por otro rato más.

— Supongo que… Quizá deberíamos posponerlo para el próximo año. O el siguiente a ese.

Su pausada respiración sufrió un brusco cambio cuando cierta señorita le cayó encima, aplastándole la caja torácica y apretando sus piernas contra los costados del danés.

— Cierra la boca, idiota.

Mathias podía asegurar que, por primera vez en su vida, una mujer le generaba un profundo sentimiento de miedo. Los ojos de su novia se clavaban en él como dos malditas estacas. ¡Hasta podía imaginar el dolor de ellas atravesando sus pulmones!

— Nadie pospondrá nada., ¿entiendes? ¡Nada!

Sintió ese delicado cuerpo temblar sobre él, sabiendo al instante que no era de frío.

Con cuidado, tratando de tranquilizarla, se incorporó para atraparla entre sus brazos. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona fornida, fuerte como ninguno de sus compañeros o parientes, pero con Anniken no podía ser menos que delicado.

Su abrazo era digno reflejo de esa espléndida cualidad.

Protector, suave. Infundía calidez y confianza.

La mujer apoyaba su frente sobre la cabeza ajena, permitiendo que frías lágrimas se derramaran y perdieran entre el cabello del joven. Una escapista huyó a través de la mejilla derecha de este; a saber Dios el porqué.

Y a pesar del llanto vertido esa noche de invierno, se casaron en Navidad sin retraso alguno.

* * *

_**Don't just say, goodbye**__**  
**__**Don't just say, goodbye**__**  
**__**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**__**  
**__**If that'll make it right**_

Problemas vienen y van, dicen.

Después de la tormenta viene la calma.

Todo tiene solución.

Algo difícil de conocer fue la razón por la que todas las cosas se salieron de control.

Habían planeado una vida feliz. Aumentar la familia en un futuro con el término de los estudios. Ella apuntaba a lo alto. En el fondo era muy ambiciosa y una carrera médica requería bastante tiempo dedicado a pilas enteras de libros.

Él, por su parte, no pedía demasiado. Cursaba la universidad únicamente con el fin de que los padres de su esposa no se entrometieran si pensaban que el futuro de su hija iba de mal en peor. Una meta simple era terminar arquitectura, aunque no iba demasiado. Mathias se encargaba de "lo suyo". Adoraba la repostería y si aún viviera en las hermosas tierras de Copenhague estudiaría gastronomía. _**  
**_Su tiempo se recortaba a muy pocas horas y los fines de semana o feriados Anniken seguía ocupada. Llamadas por aquí y por allá, viajes para prácticas. A veces el danés pensaba que su vida era trabajo y más trabajo.

La situación empeoró cuando aquel ex-novio retomó el contacto por petición secreta de familiares. Celoso como lo era el señor Kohler, no le cabía duda alguna que /todos/ (sin excepción) se traían algo entre manos.

¿Por qué era tan difícil escuchar a su esposa un par de minutos?

Mientras la mente alimentaba su imaginación con basura, las peleas y discusiones de horas no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Jamás llegaban a un acuerdo, muchas veces uno de los dos tuvo que buscar otro lugar donde dormir y fue un absoluto milagro que nadie lanzara un plato contra la pared o un jarrón al suelo.

Existía cierto límite para lo que podían soportar. Ya no recurrían a las famosas disculpas y el silencio era un hábito mensual.

Sus manos no se acariciaban más, camas frías. Los ojos no reflejaban siluetas ajenas y esos labios que se besaban apasionadamente con anterioridad ni siquiera pronunciaban las primeras sílabas de sus nombres.

Así fue como esa duda existencial perduró una época más.

¿Cómo pudo aquel amor tan mágico romperse en millones de pedazos?

* * *

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**__**  
**__**If I lose you, baby**__**  
**__**There'll be no clear skies**__**  
**__**If I lose you, baby**__**  
**__**Just like the clouds**__**  
**__**My eyes will do the same if you walk away**__**  
**__**Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**_

Anniken cerró la puerta principal. Su mano sobre la manija se mantuvo ahí por un par de segundos, antes de ceder a la obvia idea de que a pesar de sus intentos desesperados, él no saldría a por ella nunca más.

Hubiera permanecido, de hecho, si no hubiera sido Mathias quien se mostraba deseoso de acabar con todo apresuradamente.

Los pasos que daba producían un sonido sordo al chocar contra la madera, incluso cuando bajó los cuatro escalones directo al blanco tapiz que caía desde el cielo.

Un veinticuatro de diciembre, exactamente como este día pero hace un par de años atrás, recibió el anillo que, orgullosa todavía, portaba en su anular.

Al retirárselo sintió los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas. No podía dejarlo tirado en cualquier parte, ¡imposible!

Guardó la pequeña y única demostración de unión que le quedaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, asegurándose de que no fuera a caerse.

La temperatura descendía tan rápido como caen las gotas de agua en un día lluvioso. ¿O era sólo su imaginación?

Sus tambaleantes pasos vencían la blanquecina cubierta, generando un rastro preciso de la dirección que tomaba. Hacia ningún lado en particular. Conocía tantos lugares, sin notarse deseosa de acudir a alguno. Era amiga de varias personas, a las cuales tampoco llamaría ese día. La única que le importaba estaba ahí, de pie frente a la ventana y escondida tras las cortinas, observándola marcharse.

Mano izquierda reposando sobre la perilla de la puerta, en un vano intento por decidirse a salir.

"_Es inexplicablemente doloroso encontrar a la persona que nació para ti y perderla en un santiamén"._

* * *

Un par de mejillas rojizas formaban parte de la deprimente escena que protagonizaba la noruega. Sus sollozos mermaban con cada paso dado, pues el cansancio se convirtió en algo mucho mayor a la suplicante voz.

Lágrimas congeladas en ese mismo par de pómulos y otras que volaron junto al viento cuando volteó el rostro de manera precipitada, luego de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por quien tanto amaba.

Tras su pequeña sombra, Mathias esperaba con una mano sangrante. Probablemente hizo añicos la botella y se lastimó en el acto.

Rojo terciopelo.

Blanca seda.

Transparente cristal.

Canciones interpretadas por distantes melodías de violines.

"_Lloverá otra vez, mas no tanto como ayer". _


End file.
